Two of Clubs
by rainbowrikku
Summary: Everyone thinks that Rikku's favorite dressphere is obvious, but nobody knows that Lady Luck is the one closest to her heart. Implied Aurikku.


It would be easier to say that her favorite dressphere is S_amurai_. People could see the resemblance in her crimson shroud. They could understand the sentimentality of holding the same time-worn sword in her hands. They may even look at her with admiration, if she told them that she'd learned the art of _Bushido _in tribute to him. Indeed, that would be the easy answer. But the fact remains that it would simply not be true.

Her favorite dressphere is _Lady Luck, _because it lets her pretend.

* * *

The daily routine had evolved into a sort of tradition. A long, exhausting morning of fighting. Improving. Delaying the inevitable, it seemed. Following this was an afternoon of rest, or as close to rest as the restless could manage. In the early evening, the group's magical duo would shuffle into the airship's kitchen to prepare dinner. Lulu did it out of necessity, as no one else in the group possessed domestic skills enough to challenge her. Yuna claimed to follow suit out of curiosity and a willingness to learn. It was the one frivolous activity none of her guardians objected to; their summoner would have her distraction.

On certain nights, the two would make a certain dessert that happened to be the favorite of a certain Al Bhed. On nights like these, one could count on Rikku eating a Behemoth's helping of strawberry cheesecake before falling asleep in the rec room, her body twisted into some seemingly inhuman position.

This particular night was to be no different. The thief flitted into the kitchen, having finished her piece of cake before Lulu could even announce that there would be extra. She danced over to the counter, scooping up the entire tin in her usual fashion, only to discover Spira's greatest sacrilege; it was empty!

Instantly, Rikku's eyes darted to the black mage.

"Umm... Lu? Where's the rest of the cheesecake?"

Without even breaking eye contact with her dishes, Lulu relayed the bad news to her companion. "I'm sorry, Rikku. It would seem that Sir Auron took a double portion tonight."

"B-but… the last piece of cheesecake is _always _mine! _Always!" _The young girl was nearly shouting at this point, her frustration amplified by Lulu's disregard.

"Perhaps you should speak with him about it."

"Perhaps I will!"

The four males were gathered around a deck of cards, as was commonplace at this time of night, with the stolen slice of decadence resting untouched in Auron's corner. Rikku's cheeks were as red as the warrior's coat as she stormed over to the table, briefly considering flipping it into oblivion before deciding against it, if only for the dessert's sake. She inhaled sharply, preparing to give him a _very _stern talking to, until a single amber eye glanced at her from under dark glasses.

"Rikku, do you know anything of blackjack?"

The thief froze for a moment, her face contorting into a suspicious grimace. Who did he think he was, making _small talk_? She should have been _highly _offended by his nonchalance! But instead, she decided to humor him. A gloved hand was placed firmly on a cocked hip, to express to him that his treachery would not be forgotten.

"Yeah, I might know a little somthin'. Why?"

It was a bold lie. In fact, Rikku new absolutely nothing of blackjack, or any kind of card game for that matter. The Al Bhed people didn't use them, but rather played games of chance with the ancient coins that they dug up from the desert. Still, Auron didn't need to know that, especially at a time such as this.

"I'd like your opinion. Take a look at my hand."

As instructed, Rikku sashayed to a position behind the ronin. Her eyes stared absently at the cards in his hand; a black-suited King and the nine of diamonds.

"Mmkay, what about it?"

"Should I hit, or stay?" The look in his eye hinted that he already knew the better choice. Tidus and Wakka had busted on their turns, and he was the only one left against the dealer.

"Pfft! Hit, obviously!" She answered as blasé as she could manage, nervously hoping that her choice did not betray her ignorance.

A sigh of amusement escaped Auron's lips as he gestured in Kimahri's direction. "You heard the girl."

The Ronso casually dealt another card. Much to his disbelief, Auron found himself face-to-face with a two of clubs. His lips twisted into a wry smile as he placed his cards down, showing a perfect 21. Kimahri huffed as he flipped his hole card, revealing a total of only 19. Auron happily snatched the pile of gil from the middle of the table, adding it to his meager collection.

"No _way! _No one _ever _beats Kimahri!" Tidus shoved his cards away in disbelief.

"You won!?" Rikku was so caught up in the excitement that she temporarily forgot about her previous anger. She looked around at everyone's defeated faces, drinking in the feeling of success.

"That I did," Auron replied as he snaked a strong arm around the blonde's waist. "It would seem that Lady Luck is on my side tonight."

For a moment, Rikku was dumbfounded by his uncharacteristic display of affection. Her cheeks took on a slight rosy hue, an electric tingle traveling down her spine. Only when she forced herself to gain composure did she remember that she was supposed to be angry.

"Yeah… well… you're welcome," She huffed, unwilling to sour his winning mood. As she stood to walk away, Auron's hand gripped firmly at her belt. When she turned to meet his gaze again, his other hand held an offering; the large, heavenly slice of cheesecake.

"Consider it my thanks."

For the first time in her life, Rikku felt a flutter in her chest that she couldn't quite comprehend. Her eyes darted from his face to the dessert, and back again. Her face was alight as she accepted the plate, her other hand flung carelessly around him in a hug.

"And Rikku…" His gravelly voice started as she stuffed the first bite into her mouth.

"Hm?"

"I hope you realize that your job as Lady Luck is far from over."

* * *

A single tear fell onto the small club painted just below her chest, causing the color to run. She wiped it away with a lithe finger, unwilling to let it mar her favorite suit.

"_Maybe someday… if I'm lucky enough… "_

She buried her head in her hands, letting the tears run freely.

Her favorite dressphere is _Lady Luck, _because it lets her pretend.


End file.
